


bake me up a treat

by praising_the_foxes



Series: forgetmenot [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praising_the_foxes/pseuds/praising_the_foxes
Summary: this is the story of how neil stumbles into baking; companion piece/prequel to let it grow
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: forgetmenot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	bake me up a treat

**Author's Note:**

> super short, per usual for me sorry lol. maybe one day ill post something crazy long but today is not that day

Neil started cooking during his final year.

Before, it had always been Nicky or Andrew cooking, but when all the Monsters (save for him and Robin) and upperclassmen graduated, Neil was suddenly left with no cooking skills, no cook, and too much time on his hands.

At first it wasn’t a big deal. Microwave meals and takeout would suffice until he moved back in with Andrew. But when Kevin visited and saw Neil’s atrocious diet, he had a fit. He dragged Neil to the store, bought a slew of ingredients, and forced Neil to learn how to cook.

So, yes, Kevin was the one who essentially got Neil into cooking, but the baking came later.

He had been skyping with Andrew, both of them making the same dinner, when Andrew brought up pie of all things.

“I hate baking. The team knows I cook, but when Amelia asked me to make  _ pie  _ of all things for the social, I said no and just bought one.”

The throwaway comment had sewn an idea into Neil’s head, and that night he slowly began to learn how to bake.

🌺🌺🌺

By the time break rolled around, Neil had an array of treats he had made the night before waiting in his desk drawer for Andrew. They had agreed that Andrew should visit Palmetto since most of the dorms were empty, meaning there were enough rooms for the winter get-together the old Foxes had arranged.

Andrew had trudged his way into Neil’s room, tired and empty from the plane ride.

Neil had cuddled with him until Nicky barged into the room, at which point their reunion was cut short.

After Nicky got settled in and left to greet the other foxes, Neil pulled out the first batch of treats: cookies.

Andrew hadn’t said anything, just quirked an eyebrow and took the entire box.

🌺🌺🌺

The baking went undiscussed, but Andrew always kept his kitchen stocked with baking supplies for when Neil visited.

The only time Andrew acknowledged it was when they were skyping particularly late and Neil’s nerves ended up with him in the kitchen, baking something.

Neil had propped the laptop on a stool, Andrew informing Neil about his week in a monotone voice. Meanwhile, Neil was fiddling with the radio, trying to find a station to listen to. By the time Andrew finished, Neil was prepping his baking supplies.

“You really like baking?”

Neil didn’t say anything but he nodded, still stirring the batter.

🌺🌺🌺

Andrew still didn’t talk about baking much with Neil, but when they moved in together, Neil found a new set of kitchen supplies on the coffee table, complete with a black bow.


End file.
